


There's a First Time for Everything

by Dressed_up_in_gold



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, Slight Dirty Talk, degrading names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dressed_up_in_gold/pseuds/Dressed_up_in_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji dirty talks to Uta for the first time and the results are better than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a First Time for Everything

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I'm not dead, Sidenote: I am trying to get out the next chapter for Love, Writing, and other Abstract Concepts so I apologize to those of you waiting.
> 
> Basically I got an anon talking about Renji using dirty talk for the first time and Uta having a very positive reaction to it, so credit goes to them!!
> 
> Warning: there are degrading names (only twice but still) so if that makes you uncomfortable then here's your warning for what's coming

Uta still couldn’t explain how good it felt to ride Renji. His mind never seemed to be able to grasp enough adjectives to properly describe the sensation. Waves, perhaps? Ecstasy rolling over his lithe body, hips grinding down to meet Renji’s. Or maybe needles? Pinpricks of pleasure migrating along his spine, making his toes curl. Renji’s cock made him feel so full, no matter how many times they fucked he always had the sensation of being stretched in the best way. His tattooed hands roamed along Renji’s chest searching for purchase as his endeavour to describe the euphoria surrounding him was put on hold as he grinded down to meet Renji again, the tip of his lovers cock brushing against his prostate in the most torturous way. A sharp gasp left his pale lips, head tilting back in an erotic way, his hair spilling down his shoulders like a dark waterfall. The strands sticking to the light layer of sweat that had started to form.

When Uta found the will to bring his head forward he was met with certainly the most ethereal sight his eyes would ever see. Renji was under him, head resting on one of his pillows. His paler toned body was contrasted by Uta’s dark sheets making him look like a work of art. He _was_ a work of art, in Uta’s mind at least, from his legs like strong columns of marble to his perfectly toned chest Uta was convinced he could stare for hours. And of course, there was Renji’s godlike face, chiseled features and his silver hair that was currently spread out like a very fitting halo.

“Oi, what are you staring at?” Renji grunted out, his voice low and gruff. His large hands massaging the soft flesh of Uta’s hips.

“Just-ah, enjoying the view.” Uta’s voice was breathy as his dark eyes flickered to met Renji’s grey ones. Reaching out he ran his long fingers through Renji’s silver locks in a playful gesture, “You’re being awful easy on me?” It wasn’t a complaint, just a statement.

The older ghoul snorted at Uta’s comment. So maybe he was worried about hurting Uta despite trying to tell himself that Uta wasn’t a tattooed porcelain doll but to Renji he just seemed so fragile like this, “I don’t want to break you.”

Now it was Uta’s turn to snort. Poor Renji, had he still not figured out what Uta really wanted? That his lovely mask maker was waiting for him to fuck him properly. Not that Uta was complaining about their sex life, he loves these moments where he would just rock against Renji, kissing him and enjoying every second they had. Lovemaking, Uta called it, but right now he didn’t want to make love.

Deciding to take matters into his own hands Uta put his little plan into action, deciding he had to bring out Renji’s rougher side himself. Capturing the other ghouls lips in a heated kiss he grasped the side of his face for a moment, feeling the stubble under his fingertips before moving his hands to massage the flesh of Renji’s broad shoulders. Nipping along his jaw Uta’s lips soon came to rest just beside Renji’s ear and he let out low moans trying to egg Renji on.

A smirk flitted across Uta’s features when he felt how Renji’s hands tightened on Uta’s hips. Uta was too much, too damn talented for his own good and he sure knew what he was doing. Uta switched the rhythm of his hips sending jolts of pleasure up his spine as his gut suddenly tightened. Pressing his body closer to Renji he was rewarded with friction against his now dripping cock as it pressed up against Renji’s muscled torso. Renji groaned loudly as his body reacted accordingly, his heels digging into the bed as he thrusted his hips up into Uta made the other let out a high pitched whine.

“Yeah, that’s it-” Uta voice was cut off as he moaned, burying his face in Renji’s neck, “harder.” he pleaded.

Obliging Renji picked up his pace, his calloused hands now stroking Uta’s back in a almost caring way compared to the way he was currently drilling Uta. Renji pulled almost all the way out feeling Uta hole clench around the head of his cock trying to keep him inside. Deciding not to torture him for too long Renji slammed back in and the pleasured yelp from Uta was a great reward.

“Please, harder Renji” words poured out of Uta’s mouth flowing freely, “Break me.” Renji could feel his gut tighten at Uta’s request. One hand slid up to tangle in Uta’s hair before pulling his mouth up to him, slamming their mouths together in a heated kiss that consisted mostly of tongue and teeth. Renji’s other hand once again rested on Uta’s hip his short nails digging into his skin. By the time they broke apart Uta was panting and wriggled his hips insistently as Renji had stopped moving in favor of nipping along Uta’s jaw.

“God, do you even know what you do to me?” Renji groaned against Uta’s pale skin, his tongue darting out to lick a line to his earlobe, “Who know you were such a fucking slut for my cock.”

Uta’s breath hitched. Fire. It felt like liquid fire was running through his veins. As if every nerve was suddenly shocked while a staccato pleasure ripped through him. He could feel his gut tightens, mouth opening as a needy whine escaped his throat. His thighs quivered and he found his body moving faster, pushing away from Renji’s chest he set himself upright before slamming his hips down with more vigor. He leaned some of his weight on Renji, using his hands to keep himself upright as he starting riding Renji for all he was worth.

Renji’s mouth was slightly parted, part of his mind shocked at the words that had left him. But the way Uta moved calmed any worries he had, “Fuck, you like that?” he groaned. Uta was going to kill him, his tight heat making Renji’s gut tighten as his pleasure built.

“yea-FUCK!” Uta had found the perfect angle and now every time he slid down Renji’s cock his prostate was brushed against. Renji was sure Uta would have bruises now, his fingers digging into his hips in an attempt to keep some control. Feeling his end approaching Renji grabbed Uta’s cock and stroked him from the base to the tip, making sure to rub against the slit with his thumb. If Uta wasn’t blind with pleasure he may have called the smile on Renji’s face cocky as he spoke, “you gonna cum?”

Uta could only nod almost frantically his own hands practically clawing into Renji’s chest leaving angry lines.

“Gonna cum like a slut with my cock up your ass?” Renji groaned feeling how Uta clenched around him every time he spoke, the tattooed ghoul unable to form coherent sentences his eyes rolled back. Uta wasn’t aware of anything except the sudden release of pressure in his gut, white hot pleasure made his vision blur as he pra

ctically collapsed onto Renji, his legs feeling useless now. He continued to moan quietly as Renji’s orgasm followed his, sending his seed into his ass. Suddenly Renji’s arms were around him as he laid on Renji’s chest, trying to steady his breathing. Renji shifted rolling to his side and laying Uta onto the bed somewhat breaking the post sex tension. Uta’s fingers danced across Renji’s chest and he smirked to himself before letting out a low laugh.

“What so funny?” Renji’s voice sounded tight as he carefully slipped out of Uta who made a small noise at the action.

“Who knew you had such an _extensive_ vocabulary.” Uta teased, a finger drawing circles along his skin.

A different redness crept onto Renji’s face and he huffed, “Shut up.” was all he said before capturing Uta’s lips in a softer kiss trying to keep the mask maker silent.

Breaking apart Uta’s lips curled into a grin, “well, if your promise not to hold back next time,” Uta’s voice drawled out his words not needing to finish his sentence.

“Fine.” Renji’s voice was low and he acted as if it pained him to agree but Uta caught the gleam in his eye that said he was very happy at Uta’s deal.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a fun little writing, honestly I wrote this in a haze because I loved this idea and just wanted to get it out asap so sorry if it's not as long as you would like lmao
> 
> Talk to me about sin @ Sugar-Coated-Rose on tumblr or just come say hi


End file.
